Lute/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I'm Lute, a mage of profound genius. If it's ultimate battle power you wished for, consider your wish granted." Home * "Do you need something from me? My task list currently includes 25 items across seven categories." * "You use magic? That makes you competition. At least, until we make it clear which of us is superior." * "Today, I will review chapter five of A Young Girl's Primer on Nazonian Magic. From memory. Afterward, I'll head out to collect some of the more interesting herbs that grow in this world." * "Your face indicates that battle has left you weary. I once read about an herb that can help alleviate that. It was on page 339 of De Floris Mysticis. Paragraph four. Sentence three." * "My research in Renais was quite rewarding, but the magic of this world is rather fascinating as well." * "I memorized a message for you from Friend, thus eliminating the need to write it down. Such a task was child's play for a mage and scholar without equal." (Greeting from friend) * "I've been examining you since the day you summoned me here. My daily records are impeccable. This journal is entitled Kiran: Daily Observations and Habits. You'll be impressed to find I did not miss a single day. Please examine it. 'Morning: Summoner rose early and ate a hearty breakfast and then trained until lunchtime. Noon: Summoner ate a meager lunch and then patrolled the castle's perimeter. Evening: Summoner ate dinner, took a bath, and then retired to bed without dessert.' Quite insightful and thorough, as you can see. I review this journal nightly. At first, I thought you may be a threat to my natural superiority, so I sought to discover your weaknesses. But as I continued to study you, my motives began to change. It was quite the odd phenomenon. Further observations are required for me to fully understand it, so I must continue my daily research. Please go about your business as usual. I'll compile volume two of my journal from a distance, as before." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Your flesh shows no signs of putrefaction. It seems you're still alive." * "You wish simply to chat? That sounds neither productive nor strategically valuable, but..." * "You may pose a threat to my natural superiority. This is troubling..." * "There is still much I need to study. My books so far have taught me nothing of love..." * "I'm Lute, genius mage extraordinaire. You've probably heard of me." * "My mood? On a scale of 1 to 48, I'd say I'm at a 14." * "You and I should stick together for a while longer. After all, there's no one better than me... and you." Map * "You need me." * "Yes?" * "Let's begin." Level up * "Statistically speaking, good luck is just as likely as bad." (5-6 stats up) * "Surprised? Don't be. There's no one better than me!" (3-4 stats up) * "Statistically speaking, bad luck is just as likely as good." (1-2 stats up) * "You've made a superior being far more superior." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I am superior, after all." * "I'll rip you to shreds with love!" * "Of course I'll win." * "You—you're dangerous." Defeat * "I don't want to die..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes